dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Masked Ladyborg
|country_of_origin = El Kadsre|original_language(s) = English|no_of_episodes = 51|executive_producer(s) = Shirou Matsushita|producer(s) = Alex Kruger (SIlver Bullet Television) Liam Benson (El TV Kadsre Television Network)|picture_format = 1080i (HDTV)|original_release = February 20, 2005 - February 27, 2006|rating(s) = PG|cinematography = Rei Yoshiko|production_company(s) = Silver Bullet Television|distributor(s) = El TV Kadsre Television|original_network = ETVKK|also_known_as = Kamen Ladyborg Ladyborg}}''The Masked Ladyborg ''is a 2005 El Kadsreian Tokusatsu television series created by Akira Hisashi. Produced by Silver Bullet Television and El TV Kadsre Television, the show premiered on February 20, 2005, on ETVKK, and concluded on February 27, 2006, lasting over 51 episodes. This was the first television series to be produced by Akira Hisashi. In 2015, the series returned in the form of a theatrical film titled Ladyborg: The Next Generation,'' which not only grossed over $633 million worldwide and received critical acclaim from fans and critics, but the film also regained the franchise's popularity as well. Plot Set in modern-day El Kadsre, teenage explorer Riana Ichimonji discovers a secret lair by accident during one of her travels. This leads to her discovering a specially-made suit and morphing device resembling a ladybug, while at the same time, grabbing a morphing device whose suit resembles a stag beetle. During that time, a group of excavators plans to drill a portion of a cave right near the same place where. However, this unexpectedly releases the Inzectors, a group of insectoids who plans to exterminate all humans of Earth and make it a new home for their race. Upon leaving the cave, Riana takes two of the morphing that she collected to a nearby museum, but the museum was suddenly attacked by the Inzectors. Using her newfound powers, Riana fights the Inzectors and their leader, General Haxxirus, as the superheroine Ladyborg. And during the latter half of the show, Riana gives the second morphing device to her archeologist friend Frederick Hughes, who becomes the superhero Cyber Stag. Cast Production Sometime in 2004, Akira Hisashi was searching for something in the basement of her home when she found a drawing of a ladybug-themed superhero that she made during her childhood. She also happened to find a draft that focuses on the character titled "The Adventures of Ladybot". Soon after, she redesigned the character to "fit for a more modern generation", and rewrote the character's background in secret. After Akira finished reworking the character, She went to El TV Kadsre Films and first pitched it as a new character for the [[Technic Heroes|''Technic Heroes]] series. However, though, the idea was scrapped because the Technic Heroes franchise already had a female superhero with Lana X, and they didn't want to confuse the new heroine with Lana. Fortunately, Shirou Matsushita, who was the CEO of El TV Kadsre Television Network back then, was interested in the character, stating in an interview that "we have never seen a ladybug-themed superhero on television before, and I think it's our chance to give them the spotlight that they deserve". Akira quickly agreed on the matter and decided to produce a TV series for the character instead.Category:Television series Category:Fictional television series Category:TV shows Category:Fictional TV shows